Coconut equestrian
|school=Illusion |components=V, S, M |casting time=10 minutes |range=0 ft |target=You |area= |effect=One quasi-real, Medium size, humanoid creature |duration= 1 hour/level (D) |saving throw=None |spell resistance=No }} You summon a quasi-real, Medium humanoid creature of any type the caster has a hair from. This being will be carrying a very large pack and will take up the material components of the spell – a pair of coconut halves and two swallow feathers. With these in hand, the being will stand in the 5’ square immediately behind the person whom the caster designates the being to serve. When the humanoid claps together the coconut shells in the rhythmic pattern of horse hooves, the person will be transported forward as per Phantom Steed. The main difference between the spells is that the person does not appear to be riding a steed at all, merely moving their legs in a silly fashion and dictating the direction of movement by holding invisible reins. Additionally, the coconut clapper can be directed to carry gear and equipment for the “rider”. The spell can carry up to 50 pounds per caster level, but this weight includes the weight of the “rider”. So for a 17th level caster, the coconut clapper can move up to 850 pounds. If the rider weighs 200 pounds, then the clapper can carry an additional 650 pounds. Extra weight can also take the form of additional creatures, though they must ride on top of the clapper’s oversized pack (they suffer no penalties for doing so, but it looks about as absurd as the “rider” and they have no control over speed or direction). This weight does not affect the clapper’s speed in any way, except that an overburdened clapper is unable to move. An overburdened clapper will fall to the ground and struggle, groaning piteously and perhaps crying out things like “Help! Help! I’m being oppressed!” and “See the oppression inherent in the system!” This will continue until the burden is appropriately lightened. The clapper has an AC of 18 (+4 natural armor, +4 Dex) and 14 hit points +2 hit point per caster level. If it loses all its hit points, the coconut clapper disappears. The clapper can move with the “rider” at a speed of 20 feet per caster level, to a maximum of 240 feet. Animals, dire animals and vermin all shun the coconut clapper, for he is a very strange and unnatural creature. They will not attack a coconut clapper; nor will the coconut clapper make any attacks. The clapper gains additional powers according to caster level. A clapper’s abilities include those of clappers of lower caster levels. All abilities affect the “rider” as well. 8th Level The coconut clapper can cross over sandy, muddy, or even swampy ground without difficulty or decrease in speed. 10th Level The coconut clapper can use water walk at will (as the spell, no action required to activate this ability) on themselves. 12th Level The coconut clapper can use air walk at will (as the spell, no action required to activate this ability) for up to 1 round at a time. After one round, it falls to the ground ingloriously, as does the rider. 14th Level The coconut clapper can fly at its speed (average maneuverability). 16th Level The coconut clapper improves its fly ability to good maneuverability. 18th Level The coconut clapper improves its fly ability to perfect maneuverability. Category:Illusion spells Category:4th level sorcerer and wizard spells Category:4th level bard spells